Dialogzitate (Rise of the Cybermen)
John Lumic: „Mein Kind. (lacht.) Merken sie sich diesen Tag Doctor Kendrick. Wir sind allmächtig.“ --- * (Der Doctor hat Mickey vergessen.) Doctor: „(...)Ähm... Warum machst du das?“ (Mickey hält einen Knopf auf der Konsole gedrückt.) Mickey: „Weil sie's mir gesagt haben.“ (Pause.) Doctor: „Wann war das?“ Mickey: „Vor ungefähr ner' halben Stunde.“ Doctor: „Ahm... (Pause.) Du kannst jetzt loslassen.“ (Mickey tut es. Rose lacht.) Mickey: „Wie lang hätt ich schon loslassen dürfen?“ Doctor: „10 Minuten, 20... 29?“ Mickey: „Sie haben mich voll vergessen!“ Doctor: „Nein, Nein, nein, ich war nur äh... -ich hab kalibriert -ich hab -ich weiß doch immer was ich tue.“ (Aus der Konsole explodiert es.) --- * (Der Doctor verbietet Rose Kontakt mit dem Double ihres Vaters aufzunehmen.) Doctor: „Das ist nicht eure Welt.“ Mickey: „Aber, wenn das Datum das selbe ist... es ist parallel oder? Hab ich recht? Eine parallele Erde wo es Zeppeline gibt hab ich recht? Stimmt doch oder?" Doctor: „Wahrscheinlich.“ Rose: „Also eine parallele Welt wo...“ Mickey: „Ach komm schon. Das kennst du aus Filmen, eine Alternative zu unserer Welt wo alles genauso ist aber, doch etwas anders. Keine Ahnung. Die Ampeln sind blau, Tony Blair wurde nie gewählt...“ Rose: „...Und er ist noch am Leben. Eine parallele Welt wo mein Vater nicht tot ist.“ (Rose geht wie in Trance auf das Plakat ihres Vaters zu.) Doctor: „Schauen sie nicht hin Rose. Denken sie nicht mal daran. Das ist nicht ihre Welt.“ Rose: „Aber er ist mein Vater. Und...“ (berührt das Plakat.) Pete: „''Das können sie mir glauben''.“ Rose: „Völlig irre. Aber das ist er.“ Pete: „''Das können sie mir glauben.“ '''Rose:' „Er ist erfolgreich! Er hatte immer diese kleinen albernen Ideen. Vitaldrinks und so ne'n Zeug. Alle sagten er spinnt. Doch hier hat er's geschafft." Doctor: „Rose wenn sie mir je vertraut haben dann hören sie mir jetzt zu. Schauen sie nicht hin! Ihr Vater ist Tod. Er starb als sie 6 Monate alt waren. Das ist nicht ihr Pete, das ist ein Pete. Höchstwahrscheinlich hat er seine eigene Jacky, seine eigene Rose, seine eigene Tochter die jemand anders ist aber nicht sie. Sie können ihn nicht treffen, niemals.“ --- * (Der Doctor über das SLIDEN zur Zeit der Timelords.) Doctor: „Wir dürften nicht hier sein. Die Tardis bezieht Energie aus dem Universum. Aber das hier ist das Falsche Universum. Das ist wie Diesel in einem Benzinmotor.“ Mickey: „Aber, ich kenn' das aus Comics. Da springen die Leute ganz einfach von einer alternativen Welt in die andere.“ Doctor: „Nicht im wirklichen Leben. Es war mal einfach. Zur Zeit der Timelords sprang man zwischen den Realitäten herum und war pünktlich zum Tee wieder zu Hause. All das nahmen sie mit ins Grab. Die Mauern der Realitäten schlossen sich, die Welten wurden versiegelt. Damit wurde alles weniger freundlich.“ --- * (Die Tardis-Crew geht im Streit auseinander.) Doctor: „Rose was immer sie finden, dies ist die falsche Welt.“ Rose: „Ich existiere nicht.“ Doctor: „Was meinen sie?“ Rose: „Keine Rose Tyler, ich wurde nie geboren. Da gibt es Pete, meinen Vater, und Jackie. Sie sind immer noch verheiratet. Aber sie hatten nie Kinder.“ Doctor: '(''forsch.) Geben sie mir das Handy.“ (Nimmt es an sich.) 'Rose: '(träumerisch.) „Sie sind reich. Sie haben ein Haus, Autos und alles vom feinsten. Aber mich haben sie nicht. (Rose steh auf.) Ich muss sie sehen.“ '''Doctor: „Das geht nicht.“ Rose: „Ich will sie doch nur sehen.“ Doctor: „Das kann ich nicht zu lassen.“ Rose: „SIE HABEN EBEN 24 STUNDEN GESAGT.“ Doctor: „Sie können nicht ihre Tochter werden. So läuft das nicht. Mickey sag du es ihr!“ Mickey: „24 Stunden oder?“ (Steht auf.) Doctor: „Wo gehst du jetzt hin?“ Mickey: „Alter, ich kann tun was ich will.“ Rose: „Ich hab die Adresse und alles.“ Doctor: „HIER GEBLIEBEN, ALLE BEIDE! ROSE KOMMEN SIE ZURÜCK. MICKEY, KOMM SOFORT ZURÜCK!“ Rose: „Ich will sie doch nur mal sehen.“ Mickey: „Und ich will auch was sehen.“ Doctor: „UND WAS?!“ Mickey: „SIE HABEN JA KEINE AHNUNG VON MIR. FÜR SIE ZÄHLT NUR ROSE, ICH BIN DOCH NUR EIN ERATZTEIL.“ Rose: „TUT MIR LEID. ABER ICH MUSS GEHEN.“ Mickey: „Gehen sie ihr nach. Sie haben keine Wahl. Sie können nur einem von uns hinterher und das werd nicht ich sein.“ Doctor: „Genau hier. In 24 Stunden.“ (Er läuft Rose hinterher.) Mickey: „Ja. Wenn ich nicht was besseres finde.“ --- * (Pete Tyler und der Präsident treffen sich für ein Meeting bei John Lumic.) Mr. Präsident: „Mister Tyler. Was kann denn nicht bis heute Abend warten?“ Pete: „Vereehrter Mister Präsident. Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich, Cybus-Industries hat meine Gesellschaft aufgekauft. Ich bin nun Teil dieser Firma.“ Mr. Präsident: „Manche sagen, sie hätten auch mich gekauft.“ Pete: „Ha ha, davon hab ich noch nichts gehört. Niemals. Das können sie mir glauben.“ Mr. Präsident: „Ich habe ihr Getränk versucht dieses Vitex-Gesöff. Es schmeckt wie Limo.“ Pete: „Na es ist Limo.“ Mr. Präsident: „Sie sind reich, weil sie ein Gesundheitsgetränk an eine kranke Welt verkaufen. Sie haben mehr drauf, als es auf den ersten Blick scheint. Nicht wahr? (...)“ --- * (Der Doctor über den Tod von Mickey's Großmutter.) Doctor: „Das wusste ich nicht.“ Rose: ''' „Sie haben nie gefragt.“ '''Doctor: „Sie haben's nie erwähnt.“ --- * (Der Doctor über die Earpods.) Doctor: „Ihr Primaten seit besessen. Ihr tut alles für das nächste Upgrade.“ Rose: „Hey! Nicht Primaten wie ich. Wir sind in ne' anderen Welt.“ Doctor: „Die von ihrer nicht weit entfernt ist. Sie verläuft parallel.“ --- * Mickey: „Es ist aber wahr. Es tut mir Leid Großmutter. So Leid.“ --- * Mr. Präsident: „Das ist mir bewusst. Und es tut mir wirklich Leid.“ --- * Mr. Präsident: „Sie sind ein hervorragender Geschäftsmann John. Aber sie sind nicht Gott. Ich bedauere es wirklich sehr aber hier ist unser Gespräch zu Ende. Mister Tyler, ich sehe sie heute Abend. Und jetzt genehmigen wir uns eine Drink. Mister Lumic." --- * John Lumic: „Ich habe höheren Gesetzen zu gehorchen alter Freund. Das Recht eines Mannes, zu überleben. Fangen sie an.“ --- * (Der Doctor und Rose beobachten die Limousinen vor dem Tyler-Anwesen.) Doctor: „Sie haben Besuch.“ Rose: „Der Erste Februar, Mom's Geburtstag. Selbst im Paralleluniversum liebt sie immer noch Party's.“ Doctor: „Sieht nach ner illustren Gästeliste aus. Da wür'd ich gen nen Blick riskieren. Und ich weiß ne' todsichere Methode rein zukommen.“ Rose: „Gedankenmanipulierendes Papier“ Doctor: „Wer wollen sie sein?“ (Schnitt. Der Doctor und Rose betreten die Party. In Sevieruniform.) Rose: „Wir hätten jeder sein können.“ Doctor: „Hat doch funktioniert oder?“ Rose: „Sie kontrollieren doch das Papier. Wir hätten Gäste sein können. Berühmtheiten. Sir Doctor und Dame Rose. Jetzt sind wir Kellner. Das erinnert mich an zu Hause.“ Doctor: „Wenn man wissen will was los ist, in der Küche erfährt man's.“ --- * Pete: „Entschuldigen sie, vielen Herzlichen Dank. Danke. Darf ich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten? Vielen Herzlichen Dank.“ --- * (Die Gäste lachen über einen Witz Jackies auf Kosten des Präsidenten.) Jackie: ' „Oh tut mir leid Mister Präsident.“ --- * (''Rose über das scheinbare perfekte Ehe ihrer parallelen Eltern.) '''Doctor: (flüstert.) „Auch wenn sie es ihnen sagen könnten, sie können nicht hier bleiben.“ Rose: '(''flüstert.) „Das weiß ich. Ich hab zu Hause noch immer meine richtige Mom. Ich könnte sie nie verlassen das ist nur... Sie haben einander. (Pause.) Mom hat niemanden.“ '''Doctor: „Sie hat ne' Tochter. Das haben die zwei nicht. So viele Welten und keine ist perfekt.“ --- * (Der Doctor als er sieht das „Rose“ in dieser Welt ein Hund.) (Der prustet einen Lacher, wird aber vom strafenden Blick Roses zurecht gewissen. Er fasst sich wieder.) Doctor: „Entschuldigung.“ --- Mitarbeiter: „Wer sind die?“ Mr. Crane: „Unsere Zukunft mein Freund. Ist Technologie nicht etwas wunderbares? Los jetzt, in den Transporter. Fahren sie los.“ --- * (Rose versucht trotz des Verbots des Doctors inoffiziellen Kontakt mit ihrem alternativen Vater aufzunehmen.) Rose: „Wollen sie Champagner?“ Pete: „Klar. Warum nicht? Ich bezahl ihn ja auch.“ Rose: (lächelt verlegen.) „Ein großer Abend für sie.“ Pete: „Für sie. Ist es immer noch, sie ist glücklich.“ Rose: „Sollte sie auch sein. Ein wunderbares Fest.“ Pete: „Finden sie?“ ---(...)--- Rose: „Also ähm... wie lang sind sie schon verheiratet?“ Pete: „20 Jahre.“ Rose: „Und, keine Kinder oder?“ Pete: „Haben wir immer wieder zurückgestellt. Sie sagte, sie wolle ihre Figur nicht ruinieren.“ Rose: „Das ist doch noch Zeit. Sie ist erst 40.“ Pete: „39.“ Rose: (lacht.) „Oh richtig 39.“ (Pete schmunzelt.) Pete: „Ist trotzdem zu spät. Ich bin letzte Woche ausgezogen. Wir hängen's nicht an die große Glocke, ist schlecht für's Geschäft. Ähm, Warum erzähl ich ihnen das alles? Wir kennen und doch gar nicht oder? Ich weiß nicht sie, scheinen mir so...“ Rose: „Was?“ Pete: „Keine Ahnung. Nur irgendwie... richtig zu sein. (laut.) Stevie wie geht’s? Was tut sich bei Torchwood?“ --- * (Rose versucht die angeschlagene Ehe ihrer Eltern zu kitten.) Rose: „Ich hab vorhin mit ihm (Pete) gesprochen. Ein sehr netter Mann. Er ähm, er hat immer noch was von ne'm Abenteuer obwohl er jetzt reich ist. Er ist ein guter Kerl. Besser als die meisten. Geben sie ihm noch ne' Chance.“ Jackie: '(''sauer.) „Wollen sie sich hier in meine Ehe einmischen?“ '''Rose: „Nein ich hab nur...“ Jackie: „Für was halten sie sich? Sie sind ein Dienstmädchen. Nur ein kleines Dienstmädchen, eine Servierkraft. Unglaublich. Ihren Lohn für heute können sie vergessen. (finster.) Und sprechen sie mich nie wieder an.“ --- * (Die Cybermen sprengen die Party.) Mr. Präsident: '''„Mister Lumic.“ '''John Lumic: „Mister Präsident, ich glaube der Begriff "eine Party sprengen" wäre in diesem Moment wohl äußerst passend. Ha ha!“ Mr. Präsident: '''„Ich habe dies verboten.“ '''John Lumic: „Das sind meine Kinder, Sir, verbieten sie mir meine Familie?“ Rose: '(''flüstert.) „Was sind das, Roboter?“ 'Doctor: '(flüstert.) „Schlimmer als das.“ 'Mr. Präsident: '„Wer waren diese Menschen?“ '''John Lumic: „Das ist unwichtig.“ Rose: '(''flüstert.) „Das sind Menschen?“ 'Doctor: '(flüstert) „Sie waren es. Bis man alles Menschliche entfernte. Ein lebendes Gehirn, rein gestopft in einen kybernetischen Körper mit einem Herz aus Stahl. Alle Emotionen wurden ausgelöscht.“ 'Rose: '(flüstert.) „Warum keine Emotionen?“ 'Doctor: '(flüstert.) „Weil es weh tut.“ 'Mr. Präsident: '„ICH VERLANGE ZU ERFAHREN LUMIC, DIESE MENSCHEN, WER WAREN SIE?!“ '''John Lumic: „Erbärmlich und nutzlos. (Pause.) Und euch überlasse ich euch nun ihren fähigen Händen. Gute Nacht Sir.“ Cybermen: „Wir erfuhren ein Upgrade.“ Doctor: „Zu was?“ Cybermen: „Zur nächsten Stufe der Menschheit. Wir sind Menschen 2.0. Jeder Bürger erhält ein kostenloses Upgrade. Sie werden sein wie wir.“ Mr. Präsident: '(''mitfühlend.) „Es tut mir Leid. Ich bedaure sehr was mit ihnen gemacht wurde. (lauter.) Aber ich sage ihnen eines. (bestimmend.) Dieses Experiment, endet hier und jetzt.“ '''Cybermen: „Das Upgrade ist obligatorisch.“ Mr. Präsident: '''„Und wenn ich mich weigere?“ '''Doctor: „Nein, nicht!“ Mr. Präsident: '''„Was wenn ich mich weigere?“ '''Doctor: „Glauben sie mir, tun sie's nicht.“ Mr. Präsident: '(''herausfordernd.) „Was passiert wenn ich mich weigere?“ '''Cybermen: „Dann sind sie nicht kompatibel.“ Mr. Präsident: '''„Und? was passiert dann?“ '''Cybermen: „Sie werden gelöscht.“ (Mit einem elektrischen griff ins Genick wird er getötet.) --- * Pete: „ZUM SEITENTOR. WER SIND SIE ÜBERHAUPT? WARUM WISSEN SIE SO VIEL?“ -- * Ricky: „Ja, nichts für ungut Süße, aber wer zur Hölle bist du?“ --- * (Der Doctor und seine Begleiter werden von den Cybermen umzingelt.) Doctor: „LASST DAS! HÖRT AUF ZU SCHIESSEN SOFORT! WIR ERGEBEN UNS! HÄNDE HOCH! Es gibt keinen Grund uns zu beschädigen. Wir sind gutes Material. Wir melden uns freiwillig für das Upgradeprogramm. Bringen sie uns zur Verarbeitung.“ Cybermen: „Sie haben Widerstand geleistet.“ Doctor: „Aber wir ergeben uns.“ Cybermen: „Sie sind inkompatibel.“ Doctor: „DAS IST EINE KAPITULATION!“ Cybermen: „Sie werden gelöscht!“ Doctor: „ABER WIR ERGEBEN UNS. HÖR'N SIE WIR ERGEBEN UNS!“ Cybermen: „Ihr seid minderwertig. Der Mensch wird als Cybermen wiedergeboren werden. Aber ihr werdet vernichtet mit maximaler Löschung! Löschen, Löschen, Löschen, Löschen!“ Fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Dialoge Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 28 (Dialoge)